Penny In Wonderland
by Model Builder
Summary: While looking for deutronium, the Robinsons land the Jupiter 2 on a flying island above the surface of Wonderland. But when the Queen of Hearts decides to keep Penny to be her new daughter; it's up to her family, Major West, and Dr. Smith to rescue her. But this is easier said than done after Cora sends them to the surface of Wonderland, far away from the Jupiter 2.
1. An Island In The Sky

" **Penny In Wonderland"**

 **A "Once Upon A Time – Wonderland" / "Lost in Space"**

 **Crossover Fanfiction**

 **Part 1: Penny in Wonderland**

While looking for deutronium, the Robinsons land the Jupiter 2 on a flying island above the surface of Wonderland. But when the Queen of Hearts decides to keep Penny to be her new daughter; it's up to her family, Major West, and Dr. Smith to rescue her. But this is easier said than done after Cora sends them to the surface of Wonderland, far away from the Jupiter 2.

 **Disclaimer:** "Once Upon A Time" is owned and created by the team of Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. "Lost in Space" is owned by Irwin Allen and filmed by 20th Century Fox Television. This Fan Fiction Crossover story is the work of a hobbyist having fun with some of his favorite, fictional characters, and nothing more. I hope that this is a sufficient disclaimer.

 **Historian's Note:** This story is set immediately after the last episode of "Lost in Space" shown on television ("Junkyard in Space,") and is Part 1 of my own idea for how the series could possibly have ended. Part 2 will be a "Once Upon A Time" / "Lost in Space" crossover, and will take place in Storybrooke.

It should be noted that in the OUAT Universe, The Robinsons come from a 'Realm of Fiction' called the "Land of Yesterday's Tomorrows." This is a "Retro-Future" world that depicts how people in the late 1940's through the early 1960's thought that the 21st Century would be like. The Robinsons live in a world with commonplace space travel. There is a base on the moon and a colony on Mars. There are several orbital space stations. On their overpopulated, polluted version of Earth, there are crowded domed cities interconnected by high-speed monorail lines. They have hovering, bubble-top cars, household robots and laser guns.

But there is no internet, cell phones, or iPods . . . .

As an episode of "Once Upon A Time - Wonderland," the Title Card would depict the Jupiter 2 landing on the mushroom bordered chessboard.

 **Chapter 1: An Island in the Sky**

 _Last week as you may recall, we left the Robinsons as they prepared to land on a strange planet in search of much-needed deutronium fuel, unaware that an alien queen had been watching them – especially Penny - with covetous eyes . . . ._

The clearing in the woods was barely large enough for the Jupiter 2 to land in, but Major Don West expertly eased the ship down. Using feel more than his instruments, Don throttled back as he felt the pads on the landing legs sink a few inches into the muddy ground before they settled in. The Jupiter 2's landing radar indicated that the shallow, swampy ground was not too deep to keep it from being used as a landing field.

Don had landed in tighter spaces, both in simulators back at Alpha Control, and in a training ship designed to precisely mimic the handling characteristics of a Jupiter-Class Interstellar Spacecraft. He had landed the training ship with the controls adjusted to simulate a light gravity planet and a heavy-gravity planet. He had landed on smooth, flat surfaces, and on rocky, uneven ground. And he had even landed in shallow water, just as he did now. But one thing that his training did _not_ cover was landing on a piece of rock floating a half mile over the _surface_ of its planet like a disc-shaped, low-orbiting moon. Both Don and Professor John Robinson did not know what to expect when the weight of the Jupiter 2 was added to the island floating in the sky like something from an old Roger Dean record album cover painting.

Don throttled the engine back as he checked the altimeter to be sure that the island did not lose any altitude from the extra weight of the Jupiter 2. When he was satisfied that the island was unaffected by their presence, he then brought the engine to idle before shutting it down to conserve on precious deutronium. When he had done this, Professor John Robinson nodded and said, "That was an excellent landing, Don; especially under the unusual circumstances."

Don nodded back and said, "If you want to call it a "landing," John, considering that we are still half a mile above the planet's surface." John just shrugged. Of all the strange worlds that they had encountered since leaving Earth, this world had to top them all. Their instruments showed that the Jupiter 2 was sitting in the middle of a wetland only slightly bigger than the ship at its widest point, surrounded by old-growth trees. According to the landing radar, the landing pads were almost completely submerged. John checked the instruments again, smiling wanly as he watched the altimeter; frowning as he checked the fuel gauge.

"How much deutronium do you think we have left, Don?"

Don shook his head. "Maybe enough to make the Earth-Mars run two, three times maximum; but much less if we actually had to land. Thank G-d that Will found that deutronium deposit on this, ah, what do you think it's called, John? A low-orbiting moon? A sky island? What . . . ?"

"Beats me," said John sighing. "But let's not waste any more time here than we have to." John used the ship's intercom to check on Maureen, the children, and Dr. Smith. When he heard that all was well, he told them to not bother coming topside; he and Don would come down to them. Then to Don, he added, "Whatever else happens, I want to be able to lift-off at a moment's notice if we run into trouble." Don nodded, and the two men unstrapped themselves. Both men went to the elevator to the lower deck as John replayed the events of the past few days in his head. They had barely escaped from the Junkman's planet but were dangerously low on fuel and had commenced scanning nearby systems for a deutronium signature, finally finding one on the world that they had just (not quite) landed on.

But the Robinsons' hopes were initially dashed when their scans showed that the planet was heavily populated by a civilization at a technological level roughly equivalent to Earth in the Late Middle Ages. Worse, the deutronium deposits closest to the surface were very close to major settlements. Under circumstances like these, landing would be out of the question. But with so little fuel, it was unlikely that they would have enough to find another source.

Then, while scanning the planet's surface for deutronium deposits away from settlements, Will discovered a strange anomaly – mountain tops that appeared to be _moving_ like trees swaying in a breeze. After Will adjusted the Jupiter 2's scanner array for a better look, the Robinsons were shocked to see large pieces of land rich with old-growth forests _hovering_ between half a mile to a mile over the planet's surface; the largest ones were almost a mile in diameter. And on one large "sky island," Will found a rich deposit of deutronium barely three feet below the surface – enough to fill every canister they had and more than enough to reach their destination of Alpha Centauri.

Additional scans showed no signs that the natives had any aerospace technology – not so much as a hot-air balloon. Because of this, John was confident that there would be no chance of any encounter with this world's natives. Still, John felt uncomfortable with what they were about to do . . . .

When John and Don stepped off the elevator on the lower-level, Will ran up to his father, and said, "How are we doing, dad? Did the sky-island lose any altitude due to our added weight?"

"Not so much as an inch, son," said John, patting his son on his shoulder. "It was a good thing that you found these sky-islands, Will. Once our fuel supply is replenished, we will stand a very good chance of completing our mission to Alpha Centauri." But John sounded anything but enthusiastic as he praised his son.

Maureen sensed her husband's discomfort, and said, "You still have qualms about mining for deutronium _anywhere_ on this world, don't you, John?"

John sighed, and said, "Whatever else we are about to do, we will be _stealing_ deutronium from the natives on the planet's surface."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, Professor," said Dr. Smith. "We have determined that the natives of this world are not capable of flight in any way, shape or form. Based on what we have observed, they would be hard-pressed to develop a Montgolfier-type hot-air balloon or a Lilienthal hang-glider, even if we generously gave them the plans! They are at least several centuries from treading on these so-called sky-islands. Ergo, there is nothing to worry about!"

"But this world is inhabited," said John. "And we are still stealing a valuable resource from them in the form of deutronium."

"A resource for which they will have absolutely no use for until they discover how to make deutronium-annihilation hyperdrive engines, and that won't be for at least another thousand years from now, Professor!" insisted Dr. Smith.

Judy said, "If you are worried that we are stealing from the natives, dad, then why don't we just try to contact them and pay for the deutronium with something?"

Before John could reply, Will said, "Don't be silly, Judy! We can't just land on a primitive world like this and say "hello." They might think that we are gods or demons or something, and either try to worship us or kill us! Besides, who would we pay? Nobody owns this sky-island or the stuff on or in it."

"That's not entirely true, Will," said John. "This sky-island and its resources belong to the natives of this world in general, even if they belong to no individual in particular. Just like our own Moon, son. How would we have felt if some aliens mined our Moon for something that they needed during our own Middle Ages?"

Dr. Smith said, "Well, Professor, I for one would have said if they are in need, then they are more than welcome to it! Surely the natives of this world would feel the same way towards us if they could be made to understand our plight?"

Professor Robinson shook his head. "Look, we can debate the ethics of what we are about to do some other time. Right now, we will take _only_ what we _need_. Now, Don, Dr. Smith and I will set up the drill site and start extracting and refining deutronium. Maureen, I want you and the girls to start drawing and purifying water to fill the tanks."

"What about me, dad?" said Will.

"I have a very important job for you, son," said John. "I want you to monitor our position and alert us if this sky-island starts to lose any altitude."

"Uh, Professor?" said Dr. Smith. "Perhaps William should go with you to obtain the deutronium while I shall diligently monitor the instruments. Setting up the drill site is arduous labor and my back, as usual, is _extremely_ delicate today."

Don chuckled, and said, "Looks like you owe me a quarter, John. I told you that Smith would play the back card! But don't actually bother. Under the circumstances, I would feel like I was stealing from you!"

"Spare me your poisonous barbs, Major," said Dr. Smith indignantly.

"It's alright, dad," insisted Will. "I want to come with you and Don! Please, Sir, it will be better than staying aboard the ship! I'm curious about what's making this piece of land hover in the sky, and I won't be able to do that if my eyes are glued to the ship's altimeter!"

John sighed, and said, "Alright, son. You can come with us!"

"Wow!" said Will. "Did you hear that, mom? Dad said that I could go with him and Don!"

"Just be sure to stay close to your father and Don, Will," admonished Maureen. "This is a strange world, and we may need to leave in a moment's notice."

"Yes, mom," said Will, grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright," said John. "I guess the job of monitoring our altitude falls to you, Dr. Smith. I want you and the Robot to keep monitoring our altitude and to warn us if we lose so much as a foot of altitude!"

"Never fear; Smith is here! You may depend on me, Professor Robinson!"

Major West shouldered a laser rifle, and said, "Won't dignify that with a reply, Smith . . . ."

Suppressing a smile, John strapped on a laser pistol, and said, "Since the Robot's treads will not work in the muddy ground, Don and I'll go out and take a quick look around, then we'll let everyone know when it is safe."

When the two men went down the ladder on the landing leg to step on the surface of the strange world, Penny said, "What do you think is making this piece of land float in the sky like this, Will?"

"I dunno," said Will shrugging. "Our scanners show no signs of opposing-pole magnetism or reverse graviton waves. But there is no fluctuation in altitude, and only a few feet of lateral movement in all directions, no matter how much wind is blowing."

"Well, something is keeping this chunk of rock in the sky," said Judy. "Whatever it is, I just hope that it holds long enough for us to get our deutronium and water before we leave."

Penny said, "Mom, do you think that we are stealing the deutronium and water from the people of this world? Surely they wouldn't mind because we need it so badly . . . ?"

But before Maureen could answer her daughter, Don came up the ladder and said, "Turns out that we won't be stealing after all, Penny. We just got permission to take as much deutronium and water that we want."

Maureen said, "Don, what do you mean? Are there _people_ on this sky-island?"

"That's impossible, mom," said Will. "I made a detailed scan of the sky-island, and saw no signs of habitation whatsoever!"

"Well, there is someone here," said Don. "John is talking with her, now. And she wants to meet everyone else."

"Her? She?" said Dr. Smith. "There is a _lady_ on this rock in the sky?"

"Well, I wouldn't call her "Lady," if I were you, Smith," said Don. "I would call her "Your Majesty." It just so happens that this "Lady" is a genuine Queen!"

"A Queen?" said Penny. "A real Queen, just like in a Fairy Tale, or something?"

"Come on out and meet her for yourself, Penny," said Don shrugging.

The Robinsons and Dr. Smith followed Don down the ladder, and were surprised to see an ornate, wooden bridge from the landing leg of the Jupiter 2 to solid ground on the other side of the bridge, where they could see John conversing with a dark-haired woman in an elaborate dress in various shades of red decorated with white lace and Valentine hearts.

"The Queen!" said Penny, as she ran ahead of everyone else. Seconds later, she was at her father's side, looking up at a woman of indeterminable age with a pleasant expression.

The woman regarded Penny warmly, and said, "Well, hello there, young lady." She then turned to John, and said, "And who is this lovely young lady, Professor Robinson?"

"This is my youngest daughter, Penny, Your Majesty," said John, who gestured to the rest of his family just coming off the bridge, and added, "My wife, Maureen, our eldest daughter, Judy, and our son, Will. And this man is Dr. Zachery Smith."

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am," said Will with an ear-to-ear smile.

"William!" said Dr. Smith as he recoiled in exaggerated shock. "You are in the presence of a Queen! This is the proper way to address royalty. Dr. Smith made an ostentatious bow to the woman, and said, "Your Majesty, I am honored to make your acquaintance. Dr. Zachery Smith, Colonel in the United States Space Force, at your service."

The Queen's expression was neutral as she regarded Dr. Smith, but warmed a bit when she turned to Will, and said, "I am not offended by this boy's sincere greeting. And it is my honor and privilege to welcome weary travelers such as yourselves. And I am even more gratified that I am in a position to assist you with your needs.

"Professor Robinson informs me that you are in need of a substance that may be found on this sky island – deutronium, he calls it – as well as potable water; which also may be found here in abundance. And as this land is part of my Kingdom, you have my gracious permission to take as much of this as you need, as well as anything else that may assist you in your travels."

Maureen smiled, and said, "Well, we are certainly very grateful for your assistance, Your Majesty."

"Think nothing of it," said the Queen cheerfully. "And there is more. I would be honored to have you as my guests for a banquet at my palace in your honor, where you simply must entertain me with tales of your travels between the stars!"

"A banquet?" said Dr. Smith. "A banquet! Oh, joy! Oh, rapture!"

"Oh, brother," mumbled Don.

"We would be delighted to accept your invitation, Your Majesty," said Maureen. "Frankly, it has been a long time since we have had an actual meal!"

"Please, Mrs. Robinson," said the Queen. "There is really no need for you to be so formal, you know. You are my honored guests! And as such, it is permissible for you to address me by my given name. I insist on it!"

"Well, then," said John. "How shall we address you, Your Majesty?"

"I am Cora, the Queen of Hearts," said the woman smiling. "But you may simply call me Cora. And it is my great honor to welcome you all to the Royal Palace of Wonderland!"

Penny curtsied as best as she could in her green and purple outfit, and said, "I'm very pleased to meet you, Queen Cora!"

The queen smiled at Penny as she put a finger under the girl's chin, gently turning up her face to meet the girl's sparkling, hazel eyes. "Please, Penny darling. Just Cora is fine!

"But let's not waste any more time! You all must be tired and hungry . . . ."

Before anyone could say anything else, Cora waved her hand, enveloping herself, the Robinsons, Major West and Dr. Smith in thick, blue smoke. When the smoke cleared, they all found themselves in the great hall of an opulent castle, where a large table laden with food awaited them.

Everyone exclaimed in wonder at the sight. So much food! Bread, vegetables, fruits, and even real meat! The Robinsons had not seen a spread such as this except in old movies and TV shows.

On Earth, which was severely overpopulated and badly polluted, most people had to make do on less than 1,300 calories a day, supplemented with vitamin tablets and protein pills. That was the reason for the Jupiter Missions to Alpha Centauri, of which they were the first: To establish a colony on a clean world, where the mistakes of the past would not be repeated. And in so doing, bring much needed relief to the people of Earth; all sixteen billion of them, and counting.

"Well, I can see that you all have not eaten in a very long time," said Cora as she gestured to the table. "Please, let's not stand on ceremony! Enjoy!"

The Robinsons, Major West and Dr. Smith went to the table. After Professor Robinson led everyone in a simple grace, they all dug in heartily. (Naturally, Dr. Smith – an older man who remembered a time when meals like this were more common - was the first one with food on his plate and in his mouth.)

But in all the initial excitement, neither John Robinson nor Don West realized that they no longer had their lasers or their radios.

And as they ate, none of them noticed the way that Cora looked at Penny, her expression one of envy and anticipation . . . .


	2. Saving Penny Robinson

**Chapter 2: Saving Penny Robinson**

When the banquet was over, Cora cleared the table with a simple wave of her hand.

Dr. Smith said, "A splendid repast, Your Majesty! One truly fit for kings and queens!"

Maureen said, "It was a _very_ fine meal, Cora. I can't remember eating a meal like this since shortly after Penny was born. It was Christmas Dinner, 1985. We had a real roast Turkey with all the trimmings. But this meal made that dinner look like what we normally eat."

"Surely people who can build a ship that sails between stars would have no problem growing crops and raising cattle?" replied Cora.

"Our world is _severely_ overpopulated, Cora," said John. "That is why we went into space, to begin the colonization of a habitable world around the star Alpha Centauri."

"We hope to give our people a fresh start, where we will not repeat the mistakes of the past," said Maureen.

"By moving everyone on your world to another?" said Cora.

"Not everyone," said Don. "A lot of people will follow us, once we complete the initial surveys. But for those who remain on our world – Earth – conditions will improve due to less crowding, and then we can begin cleaning it up; make it more hospitable, again."

"That's why we need the deutronium for our ship, the Jupiter 2, Ma'am," said Will. "We won't be able to go too much further without it."

"You left your home world without taking along sufficient fuel? Curious . . . ." said Cora. "And Will, please; it is alright to call me "Cora."

Will looked over at his parents, who smiled and nodded – the way he was brought up, he would need to be told one more time that it was permissible to address an adult by her first name if she so requested - and then turned back to Cora and continued. "Well, you see, Ma'am, uh, Cora . . . we had an _unforeseen problem_ when we blasted off."

"What Will is trying to say so politely," said Don, turning his attention to Dr. Smith. "Is that, unbeknownst to us, our ship was heavy one stowaway at liftoff."

"Not by _choice_ , I can assure you!" said Dr. Smith quickly, who then turned to Cora, and added, "My presence aboard the Jupiter 2 was _completely_ accidental!"

"To make a long story short, Cora," said Judy. "One thing kind of led to another, and we ended up getting lost in space. And we have been searching for Alpha Centauri ever since."

"It is very important that we complete our mission," said John nodding. "So many people are depending on what we are able to accomplish."

Cora nodded solemnly. "It is a good thing that you are doing. But if you are not able to complete your mission, please know that you are all welcome to live here on Wonderland, as guests, here in my Royal Palace!"

"Why, thank you, Cora," said Maureen smiling. "Of all the worlds that we have been to in our travels, yours is undoubtedly the loveliest."

"And your Royal Palace is so beautiful, Cora!" said Judy.

"I wish that we _could_ stay," said Penny wistfully. "I've _always_ wanted to live in a castle and be a _princess_! Silly girlish dreams, I know . . . ."

Will rolled his eyes. "You'll have to excuse my sister, Cora. She kinda has a thing for Fairy Tales!"

"Well, I like the way they live, Will," said Penny. "The pageantry; the good manners; the balls where everyone dresses up in their finery . . . . And besides, what girl wouldn't want to meet a handsome prince, become a princess, herself, and live happily ever after . . . ."

"Well, if you like _Fairy Tales_ so much," teased Will. "Then maybe you should _marry_ one!"

"Well, _maybe_ I will, one day!" replied Penny, turning up her nose.

"I think that that may be arranged, Penny dear," said Cora. "How would you like to live here in my Royal Palace, and even become a Princess for real, and one day, even become a Queen?"

"Oh, I would . . . ," sighed Penny. "But . . . I can't. We have to continue to our destination on Alpha Centauri."

"Why, certainly you could, Dearie," said Cora cheerfully. "There is absolutely no reason why you cannot stay here while the rest of your family completes your mission." Cora looked at John and Maureen, whose own faces were a mixture of surprise and concern. "Penny will make a wonderful Princess, and an even better Queen, one day."

John said evenly, "Cora, we want to thank you for your hospitality. But Penny cannot stay with you for any reason. She belongs with us."

"Nonsense!" said Cora. "Your daughter has expressed her desire to be a Princess, and I can give her that. I would say that that is a fair trade for a little – what did you call it – deutronium?"

John and Don exchanged a quick glance. It was then that they realized that they no longer had their radios or laser weapons.

Cora stood from her seat, and said, "Now, why don't the rest of you say your goodbyes to Penny, and then I will return you to your ship on the sky island. There, you may mine for deutronium and take all the drinking water – and anything else – that you may need to continue on your journey."

Both John and Maureen stood up, and Penny ran over to them, putting her arms around her mother. "Please, Your Majesty," said Penny. "I want to go home with my family!"

"A moment ago, you said that you wanted to become a Princess," said Cora. "And I can make that happen. I can tell that you were born to be a Princess, unlike my own daughter." Cora shook her head. "I spent eighteen long years grooming that girl to be Queen. And how does she repay me? She tried to run off with one of our stable boys . . . ."

Maureen said evenly, "Well, I'm sorry that you and your daughter did not see eye-to-eye. But Penny is _our_ daughter, and she belongs with _us_ – her _family_."

"This is not negotiable," said John firmly as he put a reassuring hand on Penny's trembling shoulder. "If the price of Wonderland deutronium is our daughter; then we don't want it!"

Cora smiled again, and said, "Oh, Professor Robinson, don't be so _obtuse_. You told me that your space-ship has nearly exhausted its supply of this deutronium fuel that it needs to fly, and that the _only_ source that you were able to locate nearby is here on Wonderland. Without my deutronium, you will not be able to leave Wonderland and go very far.

"But you can have all the deutronium that you want! All that I ask in return is that Penny remains behind to be _my_ new daughter. Is that asking too much? You will still have your two, other children to care for. And you heard Penny's desire to be a Princess. I can offer her that, and more; for one day, Penny shall be Queen. What can you possibly offer her that is better?"

Simultaneously, John, Maureen, Judy and Will said, "Love . . . ."

Cora laughed. "Love? Love is weakness! Only true power endures! And that is the _first_ lesson that I plan to teach _my_ new daughter, Princess Penny. A lesson that I shall begin, _now_ . . . !"

"We're leaving!" said John. "Keep your stinking deutronium!"

Cora sighed. "You want to leave? Oh, very well. If you absolutely insist . . . ." Cora waved her hand, and the Robinsons, Major West and Dr. Smith were again enveloped in dark blue smoke. When the smoke cleared away, Penny found herself alone in the magnificent dining room with Cora, the Queen of Hearts.

"N-no . . . ," said Penny. _"NO!"_

"Oh, Penny," said Cora as she approached the frightened girl. "There really is no need for all this drama! I'm not going to hurt you! I meant every word that I said! First, I shall make you a Princess! And then, I shall make you a Queen!"

"But I don't want to be a Princess or a Queen," sobbed Penny. "I want to be with my family! Oh, please let me go with them!"

Again, Cora waved her hand and blue smoke encircled Penny. When the smoke cleared, Penny and Cora were standing in a magnificent bedroom. Like the rest of the castle, the bedroom was like something out of a Fairy Tale, complete with a fireplace, rich tapestries on the wall, a finely crafted wooden furniture, a balcony, and a four-poster canopy bed, complete with luxurious blankets and pillows. Penny blinked. The room was larger than the flight deck of the Jupiter 2.

"Well, I see that you like your new room, Penny," said Cora cheerfully.

"I-it's very nice, Your Majesty," admitted Penny. "But I wouldn't trade my berth in the cramped room that I share with my sister on our ship for your entire castle, or even your entire _kingdom_!

"Oh, please, Your Majesty! Please let me go home!"

"Penny, this is your home, now," said Cora smiling. "Oh, come now, Penny. It's not so bad! Think of how many girls would gladly trade places with you and become a Princess! I can't wait to throw a ball in your honor as I present you to my subjects!"

Penny sniffled, wiped her eyes, and tried a different approach. "Your Majesty, I cannot be your daughter. I already have a family that I love very much! I can never love you; especially if you force me to stay here against my will!"

Cora's smile never wavered. If anything, it became broader. "That's alright, Penny. It's not necessary for you to love me! One of the most valuable lessons that I can teach you is that love is weakness - an impediment to true power!"

"But I don't want power!" said Penny. "I want my family! I don't want to be a Princess or a Queen!"

"My, my," said Cora shaking her head. "Such the little drama queen, aren't we! You're almost as bad as my own daughter!"

"And you wonder why she tried to run-off with a stable-boy!" said Penny. "You – you are evil! You are nothing but an . . . an _Evil Queen_!"

Cora laughed. "Actually, it's my daughter who is the Evil Queen!"

Now Penny became defiant, and said, "You must know that my family will come for me, no matter where you sent them! They won't give up until they find me! And we have laser guns and a Robot, and . . . and . . . . _And they will find me, no matter what!"_

"I hope that they do, Penny," said Cora as she let herself out of the bedroom, locking the door behind her. "I sincerely hope that they do . . . ."

When the blue smoke cleared, the Robinsons, Major West and Dr. Smith found themselves on a dirt road some distance from Cora's Palace, and they immediately realized that Penny was not with them.

Dr. Smith was the first one to speak. "Oh, dear! Oh, woe is me! Where are we? Where has that horrible witch sent us?"

"Doctor Smith!" said Maureen. "Please get a hold of yourself! This is no time to panic!"

"Oh, Mrs. Robinson, I heartedly disagree! This is the _perfect_ time to panic! Where are we? Where is the Jupiter 2?"

"Calm down, Dr. Smith!" said Will. "Queen Cora still has Penny, and we have to find a way to rescue her! As for the Jupiter 2, I think I know where it is."

"And where would that be, son?" said John.

Will pointed up, where there were several of the weird sky-islands floating above them. "I'm pretty sure the Jupiter 2 is on that big one, dad. I kinda recognize the tree line from when I scanned it before we landed."

"But we have no way to get up there, Will," said Don shaking his head. "Much less have a way to contact the Robot to let him know our situation. When Cora brought us to her castle, she left our lasers and radios behind."

Smith gulped. "No way to contact the Robot for rescue? No way to defend ourselves on this hostile, alien world . . . ?"

"Actually, Dr. Smith," said Will. " _We_ are the _aliens_ , here."

"Spare me your semantics, William!" moaned Dr. Smith. "The point is we are unable to defend ourselves and have no way to get back to the ship!"

Judy said, "Dad, won't the Robot start to look for us if we do not contact him after a certain amount of time has passed?"

"That is in his programming, Judy," said John nodding. "But we have too little fuel for Robot to perform an extensive search pattern with the Jupiter 2 to try and locate us."

"Oh, we simply must get back to the ship," said Dr. Smith. "That should be our first priority, before we attempt to rescue dear Penny!"

" _With Penny in danger?!"_ Don snarled, and said, "Why, Smith, I oughta . . . ."

"No, Don!" said John. "In this instance, Dr. Smith actually happens to be right!

"Now, there is no way that we can rescue Penny without the resources aboard the Jupiter 2. And the sooner we can get to them, the better it will be for us _and_ for Penny." John looked to the darkening sky as the Wonderland System's Primary was setting on the horizon. "I don't think that we have much daylight left, and I would rather not be out in the open on this potentially hostile planet come nightfall."

"No weapons," said Dr. Smith. "No shelter, no food, no way to contact the Robot for help! We're doomed! Doomed, I say!" And then, Dr. Smith screamed as a large insect flew in front of his face. "We're under attack!" The insect, which looked like a large dragonfly, hovered in front of him, making him back away from it. Then, Dr. Smith noticed that what he initially took to be a rather large insect was in fact a rather small dragon! "Somebody do something!"

No sooner had Dr. Smith spoken; he felt that he had backed into something soft and mushy. But before he could say anything else, a ring of smoke came floating over his shoulder. Then a second smoke ring followed the first. And then, there came a third; each smoke ring passing around the little dragon, making it fly away. In front of him, the Robinsons and Major West stared incredulously. But they were not looking at Dr. Smith. They were looking at something that was _behind_ Dr. Smith.

And then, from behind Dr. Smith, a voice said, "Who are you . . . ?" Slowly, Dr. Smith turned, and found himself face-to-face with a large caterpillar sitting atop a mushroom as big as the astrogator on the Jupiter 2's flight deck. The caterpillar wore a fez and rose-colored glasses as it serenely smoked a hookah water pipe. Again, the creature said, "Who are you?" blowing a smoke ring with each word. The sight of the creature made Dr. Smith let out a yelp before sprinting to get behind Will.

John stepped up to the creature, which was clearly intelligent, and said, "Hello. My name is Professor John Robinson of the Earth Ship Jupiter 2." Then, in turn, John introduced the sentient caterpillar to the rest of his family, and to Major West and Dr. Smith (who was still hiding behind Will.)

The Robinsons explained what had happened to them at the Palace of Queen Cora, and how she took their youngest daughter, Penny, to force her to remain with her as a replacement for the daughter that she had apparently lost (or disowned,) some time ago.

When they were finished, the Caterpillar said, "I may have a solution for your problem, Professor John Robinson. For I have no love for the Queen of Hearts any more than you do. To assist your return to your ship will be my honor and privilege."

Will said, "With all due respect, Sir, how will you be able to get us back to our ship so we can rescue my sister? Our ship is way up there on that sky-island, and I saw no signs of aerospace technology on your world that you could use to get us back there."

"I have no need of a flying _machine_ ," said the Caterpillar, who then removed a small, ornately carved wooden box from . . . well, from somewhere, and said, "Here are three magic beans. These beans, when thrown down on the ground or into water, will make a _magic portal_ to wherever you want to go.

"Make use of one bean to get back to your ship on the sky-island. Use the second one to find your daughter, and the third to bring her safely back to your ship. And then, make ready to sail as fast and as far as you can, for the Queen of Hearts will not let you leave Wonderland easily."

John accepted the box and opened the lid. Inside, on a red felt pad, were three crystal clear bean-shaped objects.

The Caterpillar took another puff on his hookah, and said, "Remember, to open a portal, the bean has to be struck against a surface; be it the ground or water. Striking the bean releases the magic within. Then, just think about where you want to go, and the portal the bean makes will take you to that place."

After the Robinsons thanked the Caterpillar, John removed a bean from the box before putting the box with the other two beans firmly in his pocket. "Is everyone ready?" When everyone nodded, John said, "Well, here goes nothing!" John threw the bean down and a spinning vortex began to form and grow larger.

"Think of your _ship_ , Professor John Robinson," said the Caterpillar over the noise of the spinning portal. "Think of going to your ship, and it will take you there! But make haste! The portal will not last for long!"

Without further ado, the Robinsons, Major West, and Dr. Smith (holding Will's hand and screaming all the way,) all dove into the portal. And once they did, the Caterpillar was enveloped in swirling, blue smoke. When the smoke cleared, Cora stood where the Caterpillar had been only moments before. Then, with a smile of satisfaction on her face, Cora was once again surrounded by blue smoke as she teleported back to her Palace to await the arrival of the final item she needed to cast the spell that would ensure Penny's cooperation . . . .

When the Robinsons, Don, and Dr. Smith arrived at the other end of the portal, they were relieved to find themselves back at the Jupiter 2 landing site; just where they had been hours ago when Queen Cora teleported them all to her palace. And then, the portal made by the magic bean disappeared as quickly as it formed.

The wooden bridge that Cora had conjured from the Jupiter 2 to the shore was no longer there, so the Robinsons, Don and Dr. Smith had to run to the landing gear steps in water almost a foot deep. Once inside, Don said, "What now, John?"

"Prepare the Jupiter for takeoff, Don," said John. "I want to be able to leave this world the moment that we have Penny back with us!"

Don shrugged. "You're the boss, John. But we don't have much fuel and we won't be able to go very far once we get out of Wonderland's gravity well and break orbit."

"We may not have to go very far at all, Don," said John as he removed the wooden box from his pocket, taking a look at the two remaining beans. Then he turned to his son, and added, "Will, help me get a jetpack ready for flight. And then, while I go to get Penny from Cora's castle, I want you to modify a couple of probe rockets to carry the last two magic beans."

Will smiled broadly. "I think I know what you have in mind, dad! We'll need to make something to strike the bean after the probe is launched ahead of the ship! Don't worry, dad; I think that I can come up with something before you and Penny are back!"

"What is it?" said Judy. "What are you planning to do?"

"Dad is going to use the _jetpack_ to rescue Penny," said Will. "And when he gets back, we'll use the _beans_ to open a portal _directly_ to our original destination world orbiting Alpha Centauri!"

"Of course!" said Don. "We can open the portal to take us from where we are now within Wonderland's atmosphere, and go directly to the atmosphere of the habitable world orbiting Alpha Centauri! We won't even have to make planetfall when we get there; much less leave Wonderland's gravity well!"

"That's a very good idea, John," said Maureen. "But I have an even better idea . . . .

"While Don prepares the ship for departure, you and Will should work together on readying the probes while I use the jetpack to get Penny back to us."

"Maureen, I can't let you –"

"Can't let me 'what,' John?" said Maureen firmly. "I am a lot lighter than you are. I'll need less fuel than you will. That way, if I have to search for her aloft when I get to Cora's Palace, I will have more loiter time in the air than you would have." John was about to protest more, but Maureen said, "I _insist_ on this, John."

John sighed and nodded. "Alright, Maureen, that makes a lot of sense.

"Judy, please help your mother get into the jetpack. Don, get the ship ready for takeoff. Will, it looks like we have a father-son project to work on . . . ."

Will nodded. "Yes Sir, dad!"

John hugged Maureen as Judy broke-out a jetpack. "Godspeed, Maureen."

"Thank you for letting me do this, John," said Maureen as Judy helped her strap on the jetpack. "I _am_ lighter than you, and I _can_ stay aloft longer."

"That's all very true, Maureen," said John. "But that's _not_ the main reason for you wanting to do this, is it . . . ?"

Maureen nodded solemnly, and said, "I am Penny's _mother_. And she needs me now more than ever . . . ."


	3. Escape from Wonderland

**Chapter 3: Escape from Wonderland**

It did not take Maureen Robinson long to fly the jetpack from the sky-island to the Palace of the Queen of Hearts on the surface of Wonderland. Nor, as luck would have it, did it take her long to find Penny. Maureen saw her daughter, who was illuminated by the light coming from the room behind her, waving at her from a balcony high up in a tower of Cora's massive Palace. Penny moved back into the room as Maureen brought the jetpack in for a landing on the small balcony before entering the room, herself.

Penny immediately threw her arms around her mother, sobbing tears of joy. "Oh, mom! I knew you would come for me!"

"It's alright, Penny," said Maureen, returning her daughter's hug as best she could with a jetpack strapped on. "I'm here, now. But we have to get back to the Jupiter 2 as soon as possible. Your father wants to be off this world no more than two minutes after we are back!"

Penny folded down the jump-seat on the jetpack, and prepared to climb on when she and her mother became aware of another person standing outside on the balcony. Both Maureen and Penny gasped when the woman came into the room, blocking the way to the balcony where they had hoped to take off from.

"Queen Cora!" said Penny. "Oh, mom, we're trapped!"

Maureen said nothing. Instead, she drew her laser pistol from its holster and pointed it at the Queen of Hearts.

Cora shook her head and laughed mockingly. " _Seriously_ , Mrs. Robinson . . . ? Do you actually think that your strange weapon can hurt me, much less kill me?"

"Let us pass!" said Maureen firmly. "You cannot have my daughter!"

Cora shook her head condescendingly, and began walking to where Maureen and Penny were standing. She only managed to take two-steps before Maureen fired the laser, the beam striking Cora in the center of her chest.

But the laser pistol had no effect on the witch, who stopped about eight feet away from Maureen and her daughter. Then, Cora vanished in a swirl of blue smoke. And before Maureen could react, the witch reappeared in another swirl of blue smoke about a foot away from her. Maureen felt a sharp pain in her chest, and when she looked down, she saw that Cora's hand had actually _penetrated_ her chest. Maureen gasped as she felt the evil woman's hand tighten around her heart.

"Oh, you foolish, foolish woman!" said Cora. "I would not have to do this if only Penny had agreed to stay and you had agreed to let her! But because you both chose the love of family over power, you leave me no choice! Now, to ensure Penny's cooperation, I must cast the _Curse of the Empty-Hearted_ on her so that she will obey my instructions out of love for me!"

"But you can't make me love you by using magic!" said Penny. "No magic can make one person love another! Every genre has its immutable laws! I have read a lot about Fairy Tales, and I know that that is one thing that magic cannot do! You can no more cast a "love spell" any more than our ship can exceed the speed of light!"

"But I do not need for you to actually love me, Dearie," said Cora as she twisted her hand slightly in Maureen's chest to make Penny's mother suffer. "The Curse of the Empty-Hearted can only make those ensorcelled by it _think_ that they love the one who cast it. And that is all that I need to guarantee your cooperation so you will heed my lessons!

"But to cast the curse, I will need to assemble the necessary ingredients. Now, I have plenty of chimera blood and viper's eyes. The only thing that I currently lack is the heart of the person that I hate the most." Cora looked at Maureen with a near-maniacal grin. "And that would be . . . ah, yes, that would be you! The one trying to take my daughter away from me! So, naturally, I had to make you come for her so I could take your heart for my spell!"

Sudden realization came unbidden into Maureen's mind. Gritting her teeth against the pain of Cora's magical grip, Maureen said, "You . . . _made_ that Caterpillar give us those magic beans!"

"Very good!" said Cora. "But not completely right. You see, Mrs. Robinson, I WAS the Caterpillar! Shape-shifting is one of my many talents! Though why you should have used that ridiculous flying contraption on your back instead of the other two beans has me puzzled. But, no matter. Now, I will take your heart to make Penny my new daughter!"

"Penny is not your daughter!" said Maureen gritting her teeth against the pain.

"Ah, but she will be," said Cora cheerfully. "And now, Maureen Robinson, you will find out first-hand why I am called the Queen of Hearrrrr – ugghhhh!"

Cora went down hard as the heavy candlestick wielded by Penny Robinson like a baseball bat struck her on the side of her head with a loud thud. As Cora fell to the floor unconscious, her hand slipped harmlessly out of Maureen's chest. Though surprised by the unusual attack, Maureen felt otherwise unharmed. She then looked at her daughter, who was breathing heavily and still holding the candlestick, ready to strike Cora again if she so much as moved. But the witch did not move. Still, Maureen knew that there was no time to waste.

"Penny!" said Maureen. "Get on!"

Seconds later, Maureen and Penny Robinson were flying as fast as the jetpack would allow back to the sky-island. Following the homing beacon, mother and daughter were able to land as close as possible next to the Jupiter 2, the water coming up to the tops of their boots when they set down. Penny smiled with joy when she saw her father coming down the landing gear gangway to greet them, and unstrapped herself from the jetpack's jump-seat, running to her father for a big hug."

"Thank G-d you are both safe!" said John with as much relief as reverence. Maureen smiled warmly as she began to remove the jetpack. John said, "Leave the jetpack, Maureen! Everyone else is strapped-in and ready for takeoff! The second the two of you are strapped-in, we are go for liftoff!"

John scrambled up the ladder to the flight deck and was in the copilot's seat seconds later. Just as he got there, Maureen called on the intercom to let him know that she and Penny were strapped in. Turning to Major West, John said, "Are we go for liftoff, Don?"

"Ready when you are, John!" Major Don West began to call out the launch sequence. "Deutronium Annihilation Drive on-line!" said Don.

"Check," said John.

"Anti-Gravity Drive on-line."

"Check."

"Uncage Gyros."

"Gyros uncaged and operative." This was followed by a loud humming noise. The Jupiter 2 was ready to lift-off! Then, John said, "Is the portal probe ready to be launched?"

"Probe is on standby, John," said Don. "The real question is will it work?"

"Well, we'll all find out in a few minutes," said John. "Now, get us out of here, Don!"

"And the monkey flips the switch!" said Major West. Moments later, the Jupiter 2 rose off the sky-island and climbed into the sky as the landing legs retracted.

On the surface of the sky-island above Wonderland, the Queen of Hearts appeared in a swirl of blue smoke where the Jupiter 2 had been only moments before. She scowled at the silver vessel as it climbed higher into the sky.

"NO! COME BACK!" exclaimed Cora, as she cast several fireballs at the departing vessel to force them to return. But the witch was surprised to see the fireballs stopping several feet away from the silver craft before striking its hull, bouncing harmlessly away. Cora then enveloped herself in blue smoke, but when it cleared, she was still standing where she was, unable to teleport onto the fleeing ship. "What sorcery is this?" said Cora aloud! "What is preventing me from boarding that ship?"

The Jupiter 2 shook slightly as Cora's fireballs bounced off. Don turned to John, and said, "Force field holding, John!"

"It was designed to protect this ship from micrometeorite strikes at near relativistic velocities," said John thankfully. "And apparently, it is also effective against the magic of an evil witch . . . !"

Don nodded, and said, "Ready to fire the probe, John?"

"Do it, Don!"

Again, the Jupiter 2 shook slightly as the probe rocket carrying one of the magic beans launched from the ship, exploding seconds later, forming a multicolored, swirling portal several miles ahead of their flightpath. "Alpha Centauri, here we come!"

On the surface of the sky-island, Cora said, "So, that was why they used that flying rucksack to rescue Penny, instead of the other two beans," said Cora thoughtfully. "Well, if I cannot bring their ship down, I shall do the next best thing!" Cora waved her hand and the many colors of the portal changed to a swirl of green and purple.

Cora shook her head. She had offered that stupid girl Penny Robinson a _kingdom_ in exchange for being her daughter. And yet the foolish wench chose "family" and "love," instead. But worse yet, Penny had dared to strike her with a candlestick, and that could not go unpunished.

"You may have struck me on my head, Penny Robinson," said Cora with a bitter smile. "But I shall stab you in your _heart_ . . . ."

Aboard the Jupiter 2, John and Don noticed that the portal's colors had abruptly changed. John said, "Don! Cora must have done something to the portal! Take evasive action and we'll try with the other bean from a safer distance!"

"It's no good, John! I can't break away from the portal! We're being pulled in!"

The Jupiter 2 flew for the portal and . . . .

. . . . emerging from the portal, the Jupiter 2 flew low over what looked like a small town; a small, _Earth_ town. Below them were buildings and roadways with cars and trucks. From the angle of the sun, it appeared to be late afternoon.

Don said, "John, do you think that we made it? Do you think that this could be the Earth Colony on Alpha Centauri?"

"I don't know, Don," said John as he studied the town below them on the scanner as he searched for a place to land. "It's possible. I mean, we have been lost in space for over three years. That would have been plenty of time for Jupiters 3, 4, and 5, to get there before us, and start setting things up."

"So, what now, John?"

"Well, I don't think that we have many options open to us, Don," said John. "I suppose that we should set down to find out where we are."

"Where should we land?"

"The space in front of that building looks big enough," said John. "Set us down, there."

Don brought the Jupiter 2 to a soft landing in front of a yellow, two-story building with white trim. Atop the grand entrance to the building, John and Don saw a sign in English that said, "Storybrooke Town Hall" in gold letters.

"Storybrooke," John?" said Don. "I thought that the first Alpha Centauri Colony was to be named after Gus Grissom."

"I don't think that this is Alpha Centauri, Don . . . ."

From behind them, the Robot came up the elevator, and said, "Warning! Warning! My sensors detect dozens of humanoid lifeforms congregating around the Jupiter 2."

Looking out the main viewport, John and Don saw that there were several people milling around the Jupiter 2, and many more on the porch of the Storybrooke Town Hall. John noticed a small group, apart from the rest. A woman wearing a tailored, grey dress who had dark, shoulder-length hair was conversing with four other people. One of them was a man with short, blonde hair. The other two were women, one with her dark hair trimmed into a Pixie Cut, and the other with long, blonde hair who was wearing tight denim jeans and a red, leather jacket.

After speaking with the woman in the grey dress, the man held up a megaphone, and began directing the crowd away from the Jupiter 2. The woman in the leather jacket came with him as the two, dark haired women stood observing on the porch of the Town Hall.

"Dad! DAD!" said Will Robinson as he scampered up the ladder and ran to his father and Don. "Is this the Alpha Centauri Colony?"

"No, son," said John. "We appear to be in a town called "Storybrooke."

"Well, then, where are we?" said Will. "Are we back on Earth?"

"I don't know, son," said John. "The people that we can see look human enough, and the signage, at least the sign over the building we landed in front of, is in English."

The Robot said, "My sensors indicate that we are on Earth. However, it is not our Earth."

"You mean we landed on an Earth in a parallel universe?" said Will.

"Affirmative, Will Robinson," said the Robot.

"Well," said John. "I guess the only way we can find out is if I go _outside_ and meet the natives." John went over to the ladder to go to the lower deck.

Don said, "Maybe you should take a laser rifle with you?"

"No, Don. Whatever else, these people do not appear to be hostile. They are probably more afraid of us than we are of them."

"If nothing else, they do not appear to be panicking," said Don. Outside, Don could see several people setting up a sawhorse and orange ribbon barricade around the Jupiter 2 as the blonde man and the woman in the leather jacket directed people to stay behind the barrier.

"Then I had better go out unarmed," said John.

"I want to come with you, dad!" said Will.

"No, son, I want you to stay aboard the ship, for now," said John. "And Don, I want you to be ready to get us airborne in a moment's notice."

John climbed down the ladder to the lower deck to find the rest of his family and Dr. Smith crowded around the lower viewport, which offered a better view of what was outside than the viewport on the main flight deck. John saw that Judy and Penny were waving to the people outside the ship, which he took to be a good sign.

Maureen came up to John, and said, "You are planning to go outside, aren't you." It was a statement, not a question. John nodded, and Maureen said, "Well, be careful, Professor Robinson."

"I will," replied John. "But I don't think that these people are hostile. If nothing else, they seem to be reacting to our arrival with cautious order."

"That's strange, dad," said Judy. "You would think that spaceships land in their town every other day, from the look of them."

"Be careful, daddy," said Penny.

John nodded and opened the airlock to the landing leg gangway. Even before he got to the bottom of the gangway, he could smell that the air was fresh and sweet; completely unlike the air on the Earth that they had left three years ago. The second thing that he noticed was how few people were gathered around the ship and on the street. A town this size back on their Earth would have anywhere from two to three times the number of people that he could see.

Professor John Robinson was so distracted by the pleasant surroundings that he found himself in that he barely noticed the blonde man that he saw earlier walking up to him slowly and steadily. The man wore nice, but casual clothes, but John noticed a gun holster and a badge on his belt. The man stopped about four feet away and smiled warmly as he extended his hand, which John took in a firm handshake.

"Hello. My name is Professor John Robinson; Skipper of the Interstellar Earth Ship Jupiter 2. Can you tell me where we are, ah . . . ?"

"Nolan," said the man. "Sheriff David Nolan." Sheriff Nolan motioned for the blonde woman in the leather jacket to come over. John also noticed a firearm and a badge on her belt. "This is my daughter, Emma Swan. Emma, this is Professor John Robinson."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Professor," said Emma, who also shook John's hand. "Dad, Regina and Mary-Margaret want to speak with the commander of this ship, and have asked me to escort him to them."

Professor Robinson nodded, and said, "Let's go, then." He followed the woman the short distance to the porch of the Town Hall. When he was almost there, the woman in the grey dress stepped forward, took his hand in a surprisingly firm shake. "Hello. I'm Professor John Robinson, Skipper of the Earth Ship Jupiter 2."

"My name is Regina Mills," said the woman with a polite smile. "I am the mayor of this town. Welcome to Storybrooke, Professor Robinson." She indicated the other woman, and added, "And this is Mary-Margaret Blanchard." The woman nodded, and then Regina continued. "Now, I guess that we should go inside to my office to discuss your arrival in our town."

John nodded. Then he turned and waved to his family looking at him from the lower deck viewport. Smiling, John turned back to Regina and Mary-Margaret, and said, "I suppose that we have a lot of questions for each other."

Regina glanced at the Jupiter 2, raised an eyebrow, and replied, "You think . . . ?"

John shrugged, and followed Regina and Mary-Margaret inside the Storybrooke Town Hall, while aboard the Jupiter 2, the Robinson family, Major West and Dr. Smith waited on pins and needles for answers to many, many questions . . . .

 **End of Part 1**

 **Keep watching this site for Part 2: When Henry Met Penny**

 **A "Once Upon A Time" / "Lost in Space" Crossover Fanfiction:**

When the Jupiter 2 lands in Storybrooke, Mr. Gold sees the Robinson's ship and the remaining magic bean as his way out of the cursed town and back to the Enchanted Forest. To do this, Mr. Gold makes a deal with Dr. Zachery Smith to help him take the ship. But Dr. Smith has ideas of his own. And matters get even more complicated for the Robinsons and the Mills/Swan/Charming families when 13 year old Penny Robinson and 14 year old Henry Mills discover that they have fallen in love with each other . . . .

 **Author's Afterthoughts**

First, let me say that ever since I took up the hobby of writing fanfiction, I have wanted to write a story that used "Lost in Space" as one of the Fandoms. I was almost six years old when LiS first came on TV in 1965, and it instantly became my favorite!

Today, about 50 years later, I would have to say that "Once Upon A Time" is my current favorite. And since I only write crossovers, the two seemed like a logical combination for a fanfiction project.

Part 1 takes place in the Wonderland Universe of OUAT. Part 2 is set in Storybrooke, and I hope to have it posted by the end of this year (2015.) Please let me know what you think of this story, and wish me luck with completing Part 2 (which will include my own idea of how "Lost in Space" could have ended!")

As I finished this story, I just realized something about my OUAT crossovers. The Mills women do not do so well in my stories when they are up against a girl named "Penny." Just check out my "Once Upon A Time" / "The Big Bang Theory" crossover, "The Evil Queen Meets Mr. Spock," to see what I mean.

You know, I probably should write a "Once Upon A Time" / "Inspector Gadget" crossover set in Oz, just so I can have Zelena have a run-in with someone named Penny, so I may have a complete set . . . .

All kidding aside, I would like to thank two fellow hobbyists on this site, Argonaut57 and horacethepig, who helped me with this project extensively by providing advice and encouragement. Their assistance was indispensable.

Finally, I would like to dedicate this story to Guy Williams, Jonathan Harris, Bob May and Dick Tufeld; whose portrayal of Professor John Robinson, Dr. Zachery Smith, and the Robot respectively, were a BIG part of my childhood. And a big round of thanks also goes to June Lockhart, Mark Goddard, Marta Kristen, Angela Cartwright, and Bill Mumy, for the same reason.

Thanks for the memories . . . .


End file.
